A Werehog In Trouble
by CholeHedgie
Summary: When Sally finds out about Sonic's secret, some weird things have been happening to Sonic. What's causing this to happen?
1. Secret Revealed

**This is a little thing I started writing about a year ago :P All the chapters are already written up, I'm just not going to upload them all at once. ANy feedback is greatly accepted... I always like to hear peoples thoughts on my works... Also the chapters gradually get longer... Enjoy! **

(Sonic's p.o.v)

The sun was about to set, and i was sending my farewell to my girlfriend, Sally Acorn. I knew that I had to leave before the sun set, or things probably would turn messy... But as I was about to run back to my house... Dr. Eggman decided to come and interrupt the peace.

"Better make this quick!" I said to myself as i realised pain was beginning to grow in my chest. I looked over at the sun and it had almost completely gone out of sight. I've got to get out of here! I Decided to try and make this encounter finish as quickly as possible, I though a few spin-dashes to the head would make him quickly retreat. As I was doing so, I felt as though something pierced the skin on my left shoulder, I decided to ignore it and spin-dash into him one more time, and he decided to leave, I was relieved that the sun hadn't completely disappeared, giving me enough time to retreat myself. I realised Sally hadn't left since I was giving my goodbye, and she looked at me strangely, the pain in my chest was beginning to grow. "Sonic, are you alright?" I heard her yell as she began running towards me, she saw I was in pain, i was close to what I couldn't avoid. I tried to run, but the pain had grown too painful for me to move quickly enough, normally I'd be home by now. No, I didn't want Sally knowing my secret, but it didn't look like I had a choice. I tried my hardest to move out of sight, but her curiosity and worry for me brough her to follow me. I couldn't hide it any longer.

The sun had completely set, and there was no point in trying to run anymore. I stood there waiting for her to find me once again, and see what I had become. The transformation was quick yet painful, but I stayed calm as the curious squirrel that was my girlfriend walk into where i was hiding.

"S-Sonic? I-is that you?" Sally asked once she realised I wasn't a 'normal' looking hedgehog anymore.

"Hey Sally, yeah, it's me." I saw she noticed my voice seemed a lot more 'aggressive'.

"Sonic, what happened?"

As I look down at her face, I notice she isn't upset, but confused, with a tear running down her face. I lift her face, so she can see the sparkle in my eye, revealing it really was me, I forget about my large claws on my hand briefly and wipe the tear away, yet being careful in the process. A sigh escaped my mouth as I began explaining the problem.

" I can remember, I've been like this for so long, It can be hard to put into words sometimes, but to put it simply, every night, I turn into a 'werehog'"

"So every night, you turn into...this, is this why you could never come out after sunset?" She asked, with all her thought being brought together about this whole scenario.

"Yeah, I guess there's no other way to put it."

"Were you worried about the way people would think of you?"

"Yeah, I though everybody would see me as a destructive monster and I wouldn't have any friends anymore."

"Sonic, everyone here will still love you, you're still you, so why should your physical appearance affect to what we think of you, and if you are judged for your physical appearance, do you really think they're a good friend? " She smiled at me and I smiled back. "And besides, your fur is so soft!" She hugged me, and I hugged her back, ignoring the pain, still burning in my chest. The way I was feeling, indicated I needed to sleep, but why I was still in pain, was what confused me.


	2. Much Needed Rest

My thoughts were a little all over the place, my mind wasn't thinking straight. This was the reaction I was so worried about? Maybe i need to sleep, why is it i feel sick all of a sudden? I think I need to sleep and get this through my head. "How's about we go back to my house for tonight." Sally said once she let go of me. Going to Sally's house sounded like the good idea, I didn't feel like spending the night on my own and I didn't feel I could move too far with this pain. I was still slightly confused on why I was still in pain, usually I only feel pain slightly before and during the transformation, mainly because of my change in body, never do I feel pain a while afterwards. I finally replied to Sally's question. "Yeah, going to your house sounds like a good idea." I pulled myself together and followed Sally to her house. I was glad she cared for me so much, I was so tired, and didn't really feel like staying at my own house tonight.

As we reach her house, she kindly opens the door an allows me in. I thought that she would be uncomfortable with a wild animal sleeping on her bed, so I crawl into the corner of her bedroom, and try to get some sleep. "Sonic, just because you look like a wild animal, that doesn't mean in going to treat you like one" I heard her say. I turn my head to look at her, she offered me to sleep at the end of her bed I then slowly get up and climb up onto the end of her bed, and curl up in a ball. I instantly felt a lot calmer when I felt Sally start rubbing the fur on my back, It also started to ease the pain I was feeling, I slowly fell asleep calmly, and comfortably.

I slept peacefully the entire night, when it came to dawn, I was awoken with a burning sensation, which slowly turned into a pain i couldn't control. I let out a big "YELP!" And accidentally woke Sally up. "Are you okay?" I heard her say groggily, I fell off the bed and a puff of yellow smoke surrounded me, transforming me back into the hedgehog i'd always been, not some beastly creature many would fear.

"Yeah, I feel great!" I joked. She rolled her eyes at me and laid back onto the pillow. " Sonic, you make me worry, you know i care about you and make sure you're okay." She mumbled loud enough for me to hear and understand before she fell asleep again. "Love you too Sal."

I got up off the floor and felt a stabbing sensation. What is going on? This kind of pain wasn't normal to what I was used to. I got myself a glass of water and sat down for a while. I tried not to make so much noise as I didn't want to wake Sally again. I suddenly felt woozy as I got up and headed towards the door. My eyes weren't focusing properly and everything started looking blurry. Then everything went black.


	3. Sick

(Sally's p.o.v)

I was woken up again when I heard a loud 'Thud' near the door. It was a little later than before, and I was wondering where Sonic was. I get out of bed and walk towards the door, I see an empty glass on the table, then look over towards the door. Sonic had passed out. "Oh my goodness!" I yelled. I walked over to his unmoving body and picked him up. He was a little colder than usual and his heartbeat was unusually slow.

I place Sonic on my bed, and it looked like he was waking up. "S-al, I-I don't f-feel so g-great." He then closed his eyes again, and fell asleep.

"Everything's going to be alright" I said, even though I knew he wouldn't hear me. I lightly kiss him on the forehead and walk outside to find a doctor. I knew Sonic hated the doctor, but he's never been like this before. There wasn't any other way.

So I set out around Knothole trying to find the doctor. When finally, I found Dr. Quack's house. I calmly knocked on the door and he came out surprised to see my face. "Why hello Princess Sally, what brings you here?" He asked.

"Erm... Sonic, he... Passed out. He seemed fine before."

"Ahh... When did this happen?"

"It happened about 20 minutes ago. He seemed fine when he woke me up after falling of the bed, but, he was complaining about some pains in his chest since last night."

"Where is he now?"

"He's at my house, in my bed."

"How's about I come to your house and take a look at him, see if there's anything wrong."

"Alright, let's go then." I took back to my house to check

on Sonic. But when we got there, he wasn't there!

Where's Sonic!?


	4. Kidnapped

(Sonic's p.o.v)

I slowly woke up, hoping to see Sally waiting for me to wake up. But when my eyes focused, I saw I wasn't in Sally's house anymore. I tried to move, but I was strapped down my something, I moved my head up so I could see a bit more of the room.

"Ahh, I see you've awoken." A strange, but familiar voice spoke out of some loudspeaker system. "Where am I!?" I yelled.

"You're in my secret base, hidden out of sight. What's that? You want to be with your precious Princess Sally? Well I'm sorry, but I don't think you'll be leaving here alive! Ho ho ho! And even if you do... You won't live much longer with that virus you've had over the past few years, not now anyway."

What was Eggman talking about? I can understand him saying I'll supposedly not escape this base, but virus? What Virus? I didn't have a virus, did I? Wait a second... THE WEREHOG! THAT'S THE VIRUS! But... How did he know!? I've been the Werehog for ages now, if it was going to kill me, wouldn't it have already happened? I looked over towards the door, still strapped in, and Dr. Eggman walked in.

"Well Sonic, looks like you're at the end of the line."

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!?" I yelled.

"Oh, you know your little Gaia Virus you've got? Well, I've come up with a chemical, that when combined with the blood of someone with the Gaia Virus, such as yourself, the virus will slowly override the body, and slowly kill them. Ha ha ha. I tried injecting it when we last met, but I merely didn't have enough time to inject the full dosage, and you wonder why you passed out earlier. You already had a small amount of it in your bloodstream."

"WHAT!? So I'm slowly dying now, without a way out of it...JUST GREAT!"

"HO HO HO! Precisely RODENT! You've got 7 days to live. Good luck escaping!"

He walked out of the room, and I was left alone. What time was it? I saw a clock on one of the walls of this windowless room. "Yes! Sunset should be soon! Have I really been out for the entire day? Oh well, all I can do for the moment is wait." I told myself.

Not long after, the strike of pain came back. Only this time, it was a lot worse than usual. "AHHH" I screamed. Then the purpley coloured smoke came out of my chest once again. The metal straps around my wrists instantly broke once the transformation occurred. I then pulled the straps from around my ankles and broke down the door. The security system was activated and lasers came shooting at me from all directions. I grabbed hold of one of the laser cannons, not only destroying it, but gave me the chance to glide down the hallway without being killed.

I stretched my arms to each of the laser cannons, destroying them in the process, suddenly some Egg Fighters came to stop my escaping. I picked one of them up, and started swinging him around, knocking the rest of the robots out. I saw the exit and ran on all fours towards it, but the door started closing on me! I took a few swings of my claws and ripped the door open. I had escaped.

Now just to find my way back to Knothole.


	5. Sonic Returns

I made it back to Knothole without a problem. Now, the first thing I gotta do is find Sally. I walk towards her house, and see her on the door step, crying. "Sal?" I say calmly, walking towards her. She looks up at me, and wipes away her tears.

"Sonic! Where have you been! I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"Eggman kidnapped me, Sal. I'm sorry."

"What!? You shouldn't be sorry. Are you okay!? Did he do anything to you?"

"I'm fine, sorta."

What do you mean... 'Sorta'?"

"You know how I'm the Werehog..."

"Well yeah, you are him right now."

"Well apparently, Eggman's poisoned me with some kind of chemical that has a reaction with the 'Gaia Virus' which is what the whole, me turning into the Werehog thing is. The reaction causes the virus to slowly take over my body and kill me... I have 7 days left to live."

"WHAT!? No! You can't die!"

"I'm sorry Sal, I don't know what to do." I hug her tightly as she starts crying again. "It'll be alright, I'm sure we'll find something." After that, it felt like Sally checked my heart beat. She stopped crying and said.

"Sonic, you're heartbeat seems a lot faster than it should be."

"I-I'm just I little freaked out right now... Knowing I'm supposed to die in a few days."

"You? Freaked out? Well, that's a first, well why don't we go see Dr. Quack, I would presume he wants to give you a quick check up, I went to grab him this morning when you passed out. But you weren't there. You made us all worried, Sonic."

"The doctor?! You know I hate going to the doctor for any reason! An-and I can't go looking like this! Isn't it a bit late anyway?"

"I think he's gonna find out about the Werehog thing whether we go during the day or not. You said it yourself, you have 7 days left to live, I don't think we want to be wasting any time at all. We need to find a cure for this."

"I guess you're right. Okay, let's go then." Sally smiled at me and grabbed my hand, and started walking towards Dr. Quack's house.


	6. Checkup Time!

Sally and I made it to Dr. Quack's house, and I knocked on the door, a lot louder than I expected to. He slowly opened the door and was surprised to see me, he looked a little frightened actually. Then he noticed Sally's face, slightly behind me.

"P-princess, who is this?"

"Doc, it's Sonic, he made his way back home, it may be a good idea to check him over."

"It might so...come in you two."

I walk in the door, Sally following close behind me, holding my hand and Dr. Quack led us to the check up room. Sally noticed I didn't have a very impressed facial expression and moved her hand onto my back so she could try and comfort me. It made me feel a little better, but I still wasn't impressed about being at a doctor.

"Sonic, sit down here." Dr. Quack told me, I went over to the doctor's chair and sat down. "So according to what Sally told me earlier, you passed out this morning, yes?"

"Yeah, I did."

"How were you feeling before the accident?"

"Well, I woke up, feeling a strike of pain, I fell off the bed, and transformed back into me - a hedgehog, I got up to get some water, the pain seemed to stay in my chest for a while, but when I got up afterwards, I felt kinda woozy, and then, I blacked out." I explained to him.

"So you've been this... Werehog... For quite some time?"

"Yeah."

"Well, are there any problems now?"

"Erm... Apparently I'm going to die in 7 days because, this morning, when Eggman kidnapped me, once I woke up, he walked in and said, he had developed some kind of chemical that has a reaction with the Gaia Virus which slowly overrides the body, and kills me."

"Hmm... We can't have the hero of Mobius dying because of a virus, now can we! I'm gonna have to take some blood to see if we can come up with a cure."

"Um... Alright."

While Dr. Quack and I were talking, I noticed, Sally started falling alseep on her chair. He went over to his supply cupboard and grabbed out a large needle. He was gonna get some blood with that!? Alright, out of all the things doctors do, needles were the absolute worst! There is no way he's touching me with that! I jump off the chair, and Sally woke up. "Sonic what are you doing?!"

"Oh! He is not touching me with that!" I start running all over the room, I run towards the door, but it was locked. I wasn't as fast as I normally was, so stretching my arms and clinging onto the ceiling fan was my best option. But unfortunately Sally and Dr. Quack caught me before I could jump out the window. I was pulled back onto the chair, Sally holding one of my arms, and Dr. Quack holding down the other. He jabs the needle in the top of my right arm, and extracts some blood to examine.

Afterwards, he told us both to go home and get some rest. I must admit, trying to escape did wear me down a bit. I was getting tired, but I don't think I would be able to sleep. Not now.

So Sally and I start heading towards her house. Apart from all the pain in my chest, my arm was feeling pretty bad as well, resulting in me not feeling too... Comfortable. Sally saw my face wasn't very happy.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Not the greatest, that's for sure."

We made it back to Sally's house and we got inside. I knew I probably wasn't gonna get to sleep, so I just sat on the same seat I sat on earlier that day. Sally came up to me and sat down on another seat.

"You feelin' all good?"

"Yeah, all good" I smiled. She moved forward and gave me a kiss on the lips. It lasted a while before I pulled away from what felt like a massive punch to the stomach. I felt as though I was about to scream. Only, I knew this was only going to get worse.

I put my chin on the table and started drifting off to sleep. Sally put her arm around me and her head on my shoulder, and we started falling asleep together.


	7. Breakfast and Good News

I woke up suddenly realising I'd fell asleep. Sally still had her arm around me and her head on my shoulder. I look at the time, and then out the window, it was almost dawn. But something was different about this morning. I wasn't feeling the little amount of pain I usually felt at this time of morning. The transformation was just about to commence, but I didn't feel a thing. The yellow smoke surrounded my body again, transforming me back into a hedgehog. The process of my body changing shape made Sally wake up instantly, wondering what was going on, but quickly realised what it was.

" Morning Sal." I said softly.

"Morning" she smiled and got up off the chair. As soon as she got up, I then felt as though I was going to be sick. I quickly got off my chair, ran to the bathroom, and threw up. I went over to the mirror and washed my face. I took a good long look at myself before walking out and realised my body was a little darker, not by much, but slightly darker none the less. I walked out to where Sally was and heard my stomach rumble. I guess I hadn't eaten in over a day, so I wasn't really surprised.

"Why don't we go and get some breakfast?" Sally asked once my stomach stopped making noises.

"I'm feeling in the mood for some chilli dogs, alright let's go!" I replied enthusiastically, this has been the best I've felt in a while, apart from just throwing up.

We walk over to Uncle Chuck's diner, and noticed he just opened... Oh yeah.. I keep forgetting I've been waking up kinda early.

"Uhh! Sonny boy! How are you and Sally doing?" He asked as we walked over.

"We're pretty good." Sally said when we stopped walking.

"We're looking for some breakfast, I haven't eaten in a while." I say with a straight face.

"I've got just what you need! The chilli dogs just came outta the pot!"

"He he, it's like you read my mind!"

"And what would you like Sally?"

"Erm... I think I'll just have some eggs."

"Alrighty then, shall we go inside?"

We walk inside the diner, and sit down at the front counter, waiting for our food to arrive. Uncle Chuck came out from the kitchen with a large plate with three chilli dogs on it, for me, and a smaller plate with a couple of eggs on it, for Sal.

As soon as the plates are in front of us, I quickly tuck in and start eating. "I know chilli dogs are my all time favourite food, but food tastes a million times better when you're really hungry!" I said once I finished the first chilli dog. Sally giggled and continued eating her eggs. I continued eating the other two chilli dogs in silence, and Sally finished her eggs a short moment after. We left a tip for Uncle Chuck, and left the diner.

A couple of minutes after we left, Sally noticed Dr. Quack running towards us. She grabbed my attention and I looked over toward him. He quickly caught up to us and stopped to catch his breath.

"Sonic... Good... News..." He tried to say while he was catching his breath. "I've... Found... The... Source... Of... The... Chemical...it's... Mainly made from chaos energy. To stop it from killing you, you'll need to absorb some of the energy from the Chaos Emeralds... Problem is, all the Chaos Emeralds are in the Gaia Temples, around the world. You'll have to go to each of them within the next few days, or... You know. "

Yes! That's fabulous news, problem is, we need to travel to each of the Gaia temples within 6 days. Alright, I'm gonna need to organise something. Fast.


	8. Off We Go!

Alright, so now I know how to fix all this. I just need to figure out how to get around to all 7 Gaia temples, in 6 and a half days. Maybe I should go and visit Tails. Sally went on home and I walked over to Tails' house. I noticed he was out the back, working on the Tornado.

"Hey Tails." I yelled, walking towards him.

"Sonic!"

"Whatcha doin' buddy?"

"Oh ya know, just working on the Tornado, I accidentally almost crash landed the thing yesterday."

"Oh, lucky it's not completely destroyed then. Hey can I ask you a favour?"

"Yeah, sure Sonic, whataya need?"

I explained what was going on to him, and told him how I needed to get around to all the Gaia Temples within the next few days.

"Wow...that's some story Sonic, I'll be glad to help you get around the world. I'll just need to finish off the repairs and then we should be ready to fly!"

"Alright! See ya later Tails, I just gotta do some things, shouldn't be long." I said and turned around and ran back home. Uh, how good it felt to be back home. I grabbed a few things I might need while traveling around the world, and then left to go get Sally.

"Hey Sal." Her face lit up when she heard my voice.

"Hey Sonic." She smiled.

"Are ya gonna come on my world adventure? Tails should have the Tornado running soon."

"Is that a trick question? Of course I'm coming! I'll do anything I can to help you."

"It's good to know you'll always be there for me" I smiled, then she walked over and kissed me. I felt my face start to go red, but it quickly went away.

I was receiving a message on my communicator, it was a message from Tails. The Tornado was ready to go, and Sally and I were ready as we'll ever be. I picked up Sally and ran back to Tails' house. We all jumped into the plane and flew away, looking down as Knothole became smaller and smaller.

"We're we off to first?" I asked.

" I was thinking Spagonia would be a good idea, I know someone who might know where a few of the temples are!"

"Off to Spagonia it is then!"


	9. Professor Pickle

(This chapter is hopefully the **only **chapter majorly referring to Sonic Unleashed.)

I look over the side if the plane, we were flying over Spagonia! Tails moves the plane so we could land safely. This place looked amazing. I'm sure I would be able to run across the roofs of all those houses, it looks so fun! Tails lands the plane and we all get out.

"Alright, we need to go the University of Spagonia and talk to Professor Pickle. He's an expert on the Gaia Manuscripts, so he should be able to pinpoint where the temples are." Tails said.

"Alright, you lead the way." I said.

"Wow this place looks amazing!" Sally pointed out. I wrap my arm around her, and we walked towards the university. Suddenly, we were stopped by someone.

Tails turns around and notices we were stopped. "Professor!" He sounded pleased to see him.

"Guys, this is Professor Pickle, the guy I was talking about earlier. Hopefully he will help us to pinpoint the Gaia Temples."

"Why hello Tails, Sonic, Sally.-" he stopped.

"How is it you know our names?" Sally asked.

"Tails has told me so much about you two. How about we go inside the university and discuss this matter with some cucumber sandwiches?"

The four of us walk to to university and sit down in Professor Pickle's office. He brings in a plate of sandwiches and sits down.

"So how can I help you all today, I understand this has something to do with the Chaos Emeralds and finding the Gaia Temples, yes?"

"Er... Yeah, we need to find all 7 Chaos Emeralds... Fast." I explained.

"And all 7 Chaos Emeralds are in the Gaia Temples. Yes... I'm sure I can help you locate the them. Follow me Tails, I'm going to need your help to prepare."

Professor pickle leaves the room, Tails following close behind him, leaving Sally and I left alone. "So... Looks like we've gotten some luck." I said, sounding kind of awkward. I was starting to feel sick again. I guess it was almost sunset.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean we'll make it in time. I'm just hoping we do, I don't want to lose you Sonic."

Tails and Professor Pickle walked in the room, carrying some book, looking at the titles of a few of them, I had no idea what they were.

"These should help up find the temples. These books have everything we know on the Gaia Manuscripts, and the locations on the seven temples." Pickle said after all the books were put down.

"And it looks like one of the temples are in Spagonia!" Tails said shutting a book.

"Wait, how did you figure that out so quickly!?" Sally said standing up.

" The book said that there was a temple near Spagonia."

"Oh. "

"Well we better get going...don't wanna be wasting anytime? I'm gonna die... Remember." I said, breaking up everyone's conversations.

"Right, we better go find the temple then. " Sally responded.

"I'll stay here and locate the temples with the Professor." Tails informed.

Rightio, lets go and find this temple. I've got Tails available on my communicator if I need him. Sally and I walk out the university and get going.

Time for this adventure to begin!


	10. The Adventure Begins

Sally and I were walking around for quite some time before we came across the edge of the city. By then, the sun had gone down and the sick feeling in my gut was worse than ever. But also having a headache, I didn't notice feeling sick so much.

I noticed Sally was looking a little tired, and her walking speed was slowing down. "Getting tired?" I asked.

"Only a little."

But I knew she was more than a 'little' tired. I heard some metal rustling from behind us, I look behind and there's nothing there. We keep walking until I hear the noise again, I look to wear the noise is coming from and see that a trash can was stabilising itself as if someone just bumped into it.

I walk towards the ally way and take a peek down the dark space in between the houses. I could see a slight shadow of something I've never seen before, and a shadow of what looked to be one of Eggman's robots. I sighed and walked back towards Sally. The strange figure that was in the ally way crept out of hiding and I heard it following us. I turn around and instead of just one of the strange creatures, there was a whole heap of them. They were all about to charge at us. "Sally! Run!" I yelled as the creatures began to charge. Sally started running down the street and the creatures became distracted by me. I stretched my arm and grabbed onto a ledge on one of the houses. My shoes gripped onto the the wall and I climbed up onto the roof to get to higher ground. The creatures climbed up the building and I slashed my claws before they could get a good gripping. I stretched both my arms and span around, hitting anything that got in the way. Soon enough the enemies stopped coming, and I ran on all fours over the houses and eventually caught up to Sally. I climbed down the side of the house I was on and made sure she was okay.

"Woah, that was something." She said once we started walking again.

"I know how to protect myself. What a nightmare! I've never seen creatures like that before."

"Well they're gone now, lets keep going and find this temple."

I get a call from Tails on my communicator, when I answered, he looked a little worried.

"Sonic! Are you okay!?"

"We're fine Tails. Really."

"Well, looks like that was only the beginning of what's about to come."

We walk another couple of hundred metres, then I look up. We were in a reasonably open space, but the space was being filled with something huge. My mouth drops open at the sight of the massive thing, then it sees us.

"Holy cow! What IS that!?" Sally yells, then the Titan slammed down its club, knocking Sally unconscious. "Sal! Alright! That's it, no one messes with my girlfriend!"

I don't know what happened next, but I was going crazy! I was moving twice as fast and I couldn't control myself. No matter how many hits the Titan threw at me, I wouldn't feel a thing. I howled as I threw my last attack and the Titan dropped dead, and disappeared, just like all the other creatures. I slowed down, and walked over towards Sally. Trying to catch my breath, I picked up her head, trying to wake her up. "Sal, wake up!" I said to her. Her head started moving and her eyes slowly opened. "Ow my head." She woke up completely and got up off the ground. I picked Sally up and continued on walking. I had a feeling the temple was close by. I could feel it.


End file.
